


New Americana

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Halsey - Freeform, New Americana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "we are the new americana"





	New Americana

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqUid3t6ATQ>

New video up! Check it out!


End file.
